Isarin
The Isarin are a species of graceful appearance and demeanor, originating in what they call home sphere or Entherar Veer. Their homeworld, Invarel, the glittering juwel is close to the Cardassian territory. History and Politics The origin of the Isarins is unknown even to themselves. There are no relics from any evolutionary predecessors and no signs of ancient civilizations. The oldest notes are from around three thousand years ago, a report over a newly founded settlement on the northern continent. Generally Isarin's early history is coined by the development and struggles of early city-states, ruled by kings and other aristocrats. In difference to other planets, the shift from monarchy to democracy was quite peaceful. At some point the citizen simply found that a decision made by all members of a city was probably better than one based on the opinion of one sole being. Gilgardin was the first city that adopted a rule by its own citizens others followed quite fast. The result was a long period of peace and cultural exchange between the cities and as a consequence scientific and technological advancement became faster and more efficient. Within few centuries the Isarins developed black powder and almost modern sailing ships. However as in many civilizations’ past, different opinions on religion began to stir up agitation and finally led to war. Darvindel of Jonrath became enraged when scientists of the city state of Henrim declared that regarding the laws of nature, the gods, which had been part of Isarin culture since ancient times, where not existing at all. Darvindel and many others found that ‘discovery’ not only disturbing but heresy. Masses came together to protests against each other’s opinion. Many found the statement true, pointing to the countless developments Isarins had made in recent time, while the religious faction stressed the many marvels that still were present in the world. The result was war. Both sides began provoking each other by destroying temples and libraries and hateful speeches were exchanged until the first blood was shed. Wrath spilled over, both sides armed up and soon war was raging across the whole planet. The Royal Warriors and the Enlighted as the two factions called themselves, fought for almost six hundred years, caused by the long life span of the Isarins. When almost all knowledge and alltechnology had been destroyed and the amount of casualties on both sides had long been forgotten, the war suddenly ended. The Battle of Gilgardin was the last battle were both sides made the ultimate effort to destroy the enemy. The last armies were gathered, around 100.000 soldiers on both sides. The battle lasted nine days and nights before suddenly one of the soldiers stopped fighting and asked his opponent why they were actually fighting. Enrood was the warrior’s name and the question spread through both armies as the Isarins realized that they actually did not know. They remembered the stories told by their parents and grandparents but they were also tired of killing and violence and so they ceased to fight. Enrood was the father of a new prosperity, Isarins agreed that it did not matter if one believed in gods as long as one lived a morally right life. Finally they had settled their differences and began rebuilding their world. Gilgardin became a new centre of culture and art, a large stylised humanoid figure reaching for the sky with both hands was erected on the fields surrounding it, as a memorial of the battle. The statue represented a praying Isarin as well as those who longed for the scientific wonders the world was still keeping from them. Cities were rebuilt, society reestablished. Since the Isarins started all new together and in one city, they developed a one-government system right from the new start. Once the infrastructural and economical recovery was completed, the Isarins returned what they were best in – science. Since they almost had to start from a prehistoric level of technology, it took them quite some time till they reached a state comparable to the condition before the War of the Ethics, as historians later called it. However once their hunger for wisdom and knowledge grew their success did either. Around one thousand years ago they again reached a level of technology comparable to that before the war and it took them not long to achieve new wonders. Two hundred years ago the first Isarin set foot on one of their homeworld’s natural satellites and only a decade later the second one was visited by a living being. Due to their connection with nature, the Isarins soon began construction on their orbital habitats, thinking that a too large civilization on planet might destroy the ecosystem they decided to leave it if necessary. Since the habitats took many resources and workforce the Isarins only developed warp drive some sixty years ago in 2315. Their first unmanned probes showed promising results, as did the manned vessels. The Isarins began exploring their galactic vicinity, but soon encountered the Cardassians. Their aggressive nature let the more peaceful Isarins draw back into their own system where they stayed and began to ready themselves for a possible invasion. Kelras-Station was constructed at that time. In Earth year 2352, the [http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Wellington USS Wellington] , under the command of then Captain Melissa Vasquez, fled into the up to then uncharted Keller System and was pursued by two Galor-Cruisers. Once the Isarins understood the situation they helped the Federation ship and drove off the attackers. Realizing that the Cardassians would not ignore that new opposition the Isarins were eager to learn more about their enemy’s enemy. They were quite content with what they got to know and it took not much time until Kelras-Station became usable by Starfleet in its efforts during the Cardassian War. In 2354 the Isarins applied for membership in the UFP, admiring the scientific possibilities that might provide them with. Since 2355 Isarin is an official member of the United Federation of Planets and a firm ally. Believing in the union’s strong peaceful ideals as well as its search for knowledge the Isarins are one of the most enthusiastic members. Since the Isarins were admitted into the Federation many Isarins have taken part in important scientific developments of Starfleet and the UFP as such. Several are currently stationed on Ba’ku trying to make the system’s unique radiation along with its healing effects available for all without harming the native population. Telros Namary is one of the most famous singers in the UFP, her concerts are sold out regularly. Captain Keendar Elroth is the current head of Starfleet’s psychological Medical School branch. Physiology Isarins are humanoids that are usually not tall at all and have a slender built. Six feet height is already extraordinary tall. Their skin colour ranges from pale white over light green to violet. Their eyes are as well exotic, in form and in colour. They are usually red, green or blue and have an almond shape. Their hair can be blond, brown or black sometimes mixed with a more colourful shade like blue and red. In difference to most humanoids, Isarins have an impaired chemoreception. Isarins tend to be very intelligent and have an aura of politeness and a charming behaviour. Additionally they have an almost youthful appearance, paired with a wise empathy, which makes both stick out exotically. Their lifespan is enormous. Isarins seem not to get older and can reach an age of several centuries. Society Isarins are deeply respectful beings and regard life as sacred. The needs of the others are always thought about when they make important decisions. Additionally they are very curious and always seek knowledge of any kind. They search the truths about the universe anywhere. Usually Isarins are very determined in their tasks at hand and tend to be more than stern in their efforts. However some of them, usually artists, tend to be very happy, open and almost comical at times. Culture and Tradition One thing that determines all culture of the Isarins is the seeking for knowledge and wisdom. No matter which profession a member of this species takes up, it is on a quest for enlightment and to learn more about the wonders of the galaxy. How this is achieved differs a lot though. Some Isarins decide to become monks and meditate about the many truths of the universe. Others become marvellous artists, creating songs, sculptures and other works to share their thoughts and feelings with others. And some join the many scientists who try to explore the universe on an empiric rather than spiritual way. All in all the Isarins try to reveal more about the world no matter their field of work and they are very determined to that. Social units of the Isarins tend to be extensive due to the long life spans of them. Most families live together in large houses, usually u-shaped with vast courtyards in the centre and pillars supporting the roof. Due to the lush climate on their homeworld architecture in their cities is quite open and wide. An elder who represents it in political matters usually heads each family. Every family also belongs to one city, some per tradition some due to their actual location. The elder then is part of the city’s parliament. There decisions are made by majority votes and from there move up in the hierarchy. Each city has a number of voices deprived from the amount of inhabitants. That way the direct democracy of the Isarins decides on global matters. The Isarins are a peaceful species knowing that killing and hatred only hinder to see the truths of the world and thus they try to prevent that from happening. They regard life sacred and the natural system as well. Nature, which includes stars, planets and each other aspect of the universe is to be protected if the truths in it are to be learned.Category:Federation Members Category:Alien Species